Sam's City
by sams1ra
Summary: They're moving again, and 4 year old Sammy really wants to visit the city that was named after him.


Title: Sam's City  
Disclaimer: I don't own them. No money is being made.  
Pairings/ Characters: None. / John, Wee!Sam.  
Spoilers: None.  
Comments: Are better than chocolate.

Summery: They're moving again, and 4 year old Sammy really wants to visit the city that was named after him.

Sam's City

John was busy putting the last of his clothes into the duffle when his four-year-old snuck up behind him, or at least tried to. John smiled to himself, keeping his back to his son. Sam loved this game.

"Daddy?"

Still packing, John said, "Yeah?"

"Boo!" Sam cried, and giggled as John pretended to startle. "I gotcha!" Sam beamed. John smiled at him.

"Sure did, kiddo," John said and Sam came over to stand next to him, staring at his father's every move. It was a habit John couldn't seem to break. It made his skin crawl. "You need anything, Sammy?" John asked.

"Are we moving again, Daddy?" Sam asked, pushing hair out of his eyes.

"'Fraid so, kiddo," John said, zipping up his clothes duffle and moving on to his research notes. "You got all your toys packed and ready?"

Sam wiped his nose on his sleeve, another habit John had had little luck in waning him of, and shrugged. "Uh… most of it."

"Better hurry up and pack them," John advised. "Anything not ready by the time we go gets left behind," John said as he finished separating the things he would be packing from the ones that would be left behind. He moved over to the kitchen to start packing things in there, Sam in toe. "Get your brother to help you if you need some help," John suggested.

"Ok, Daddy." Sam said. And kept staring as John packed the very few dishes they would be taking with them. "Daddy, can we go live in the city that's named after me next?" Sam asked after another moment of staring.

John raised a brow, turned to look at his baby boy, not sure he's heard right. "The city that was named after you?" He repeated, making sure he's heard right.

Sam nodded enthusiastically, and John sighed. What had his brother been telling him now, John wondered.

"Yeah, I really wanna go there," Sam said, looking hopeful and so damn cute. "I heard it has a bridge made of gold! We could maybe take some, and then we can buy a new car, and a new house, and new toys, and lots of candy," Sam took a deep breath and went on, "But we can't take too much, or the bridge will fall. I don't want the bridge to fall because of us. People will probably be sad. I don't want people to be sad. Even though new toys and candy would be cool."

John raised a brow again, looking at his youngest. He gave a little nod, trying not to smile too broadly. He was really curious as to what Dean had been telling his little brother. "There's a bridge made of gold in a city that was named after you?" John asked, trying for serious and failing miserably.

Luckily, Sammy didn't seem to notice. He nodded vigorously, all excited. "Yuh huh. I heard Mrs. Lynch from next door talking 'bout it," he said, and John racked his brain trying to remember if there even was a Mrs. Lynch living next door. They'd been living in this place for nearly a year now, but for the life of him, he couldn't remember. It sounded more like one of Dean's pranks anyway. "I think it's pretty cool, don't you, Daddy?" Sam asked, pushing hair away from his face again, reminding John it was time for his boys to have their hair cut.

"Yeah, I guess it is pretty cool, Sammy," John said, mussing the boy's hair, and went back to packing, a smile on his lips. A bridge made of gold in a city named after his four year old kid. He had to give it to Dean, this was new.

It was a moment before John realized Sammy was still staring at him. Damn, that was annoying. Deciding to accept the loss of one of the two pots they owned, John turned to find the kid staring at him.

"So can we?"

"Can we what?"

"Go to the city that was named after me?" Sam explained.

"I don't know, Sammy," John said, shoving the first-aid kit in another duffle and zipping it up. "How do we get there?" He asked. For some reason, logic worked best with his youngest. Candy worked better, but he didn't have any at the moment. "I don't remember seeing any road signs leading to Sam City."

Sam giggled, shaking his head. "No, Daddy. You're being silly," he laughed. "It's not Sam City, it's Sam Francisco! Can we go Daddy? Can we? I really want to see if the bridge really is made of gold!" Sam said, and John couldn't help but laugh. "Dean said I was stupid and that no way is there a bridge made of gold 'cause people would steal it, but there is too! I told him there is too a bridge like that in Sam Francisco."

John laughed a little harder at that. Sam looked up at him, a confused look on his face. "Sam Francisco, huh?"

Sam smiled brightly. "Uh huh! And do you think there's also a Dean Francisco? 'Cause I think Dean would really want to go there, too," Sammy went on, "I think he might be jealous if we only went to Sam Francisco and didn't visit Dean Francisco," he whispered loudly.

John was laughing hard enough to get tears in his eyes now. He bent over and picked his boy up, heading for the boys' room. Sam grabbed his face with his little, chubby hands.

"So can we, Daddy? Can we?" He asked seriously.

"Sam Francisco, huh?" John mused. "Sure, kiddo. Why not."

Fin


End file.
